


Perdono innevato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flash Fic, Missing Scene, light sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco e Neville si chiariscono.





	Perdono innevato

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Neville e Malfoy si incontrano dopo tanto tempo e Draco chiede scusa.  
fill!02: 5. COMPETIZIONI INVERNALI: la storia deve essere ambientata in inverno  
Limitazioni:  
• b. La famiglia di A ha come tradizione la settimana bianca, B non ha mai sciato/odia sciare, ma cosa non si fa per amore…

Perdono innevato

Neville mosse la bacchetta, liberando la panchina dalla neve, posò le mani sulle ginocchia e alzò il capo.

“Non credevo che ti avrei più rivisto. Il tempo con te è stato inclemente con noi, tu sei quasi del tutto calvo ed io ho decisamente messo qualche chilo di troppo” mormorò roco.

Draco si fissava i piedi, sospirò pesantemente.

“La mia famiglia possiede una baita qui vicino. Per i Malfoy è tradizione venire qui a passare la settimana bianca.

Solo che questa volta ci siamo trattenuti una settimana in più perché ho avuto un incidente sulla neve.

Credo che tu sia in questo ospedale per lo stesso motivo” mormorò con voce roca. Serrò un pugno, mantenendo lo sguardo basso. “Sono contento di averti potuto incontrare”. Aggiunse, rendendo la voce più sicura.

“Sì, mia moglie ha voluto che imparassi a sciare. Non l’ho mai saputo fare, ma per amore si fanno follie. Mi sono rotto la gamba al primo tentativo.

Non è divertente?” domandò Neville.

Draco negò con il capo.

“Non trovo più divertente quando la gente si fa male da molto tempo. Sono contento non fosse niente di grave.

Hai sempre avuto un gran coraggio, tipico della tua casata in fondo” mormorò.

Neville corrugò la fronte.

“Non c’è bisogno di essere così teso. Non ti porto rancore per quando eri un bulletto a scuola. Nel momento decisivo, durante la guerra, ho visto che volevi aiutarci” mormorò.

Draco rialzò la testa.

“No, sento la necessità di scusarmi di tutto. Puoi non credere nel mio cambiamento, ma ora anche io sono un padre. La mia casata doveva insegnarmi a seguire la via della grandezza come Merlino, non a prendere la strada più facile”.

Neville gli sorrise.

“Ci vuole coraggio anche a chiedere scusa. Accetto, allora. Ti va se domani ci vediamo e m’insegni tu a sciare? Sembri esperto” propose.

“Sarebbe un piacere. Così i nostri figli avranno dei coetanei con cui divertirsi” rispose Malfoy.


End file.
